Vernon (Video Game)
Vernon is an original character who appears in Episode 4 of The Walking Dead Video Game, "Around Every Corner", along with Brie, Clive, Boyd, and Joyce. Pre-Apocalypse Savannah, Georgia Hardly anything is known about Vernon's life prior to the undead apocalypse, besides the fact that he was a doctor in the city of Savannah, and knew Brie and the other morgue survivors for a few years prior to the apocalypse because he was the head of a cancer support group. He also had a daughter, but she died within the first week of the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 4: Around Every Corner" Following the zombie outbreak, Vernon's daughter was killed by the epidemic. He, along with the rest of his support group, moved into Crawford, seeking a safe haven from the Walkers. Crawford's leader, however, began eliminating certain liabilities in his town, including the sick and elderly. Unfortunately, Vernon fell in both categories, and was targeted, along with the rest of his support group. After the deaths of half of his group due to Crawford, he fled along with the rest of his group. They discovered an abandoned fallout shelter, as well as a morgue, where they hid from Crawford and the zombies. After Lee arrived, he assisted with him returning to his house in Savannah after he was separated from Kenny, Clementine, and Molly. Afterwards, he decided to join the group's robbery of Crawford, bringing along Brie. While there, he assisted Christa in searching for medicine, while the others went looking for fuel and a battery. He and Christa were trapped in the Nurse's Office by Walkers, until Lee rescued them. He watched the two tapes about Anna Correa and found the combination to the medicine safe. Right before the group left Crawford, he asked if Lee and his group had originally traveled by train to get to Savannah, even though he had no prior knowledge of the group. Vernon notes this observation as he and Lee's group descend the bell tower - it is possible that he saw the train from this vantage point. After they managed to escape from Crawford, he makes Lee an offer to take Clementine off his hands. Depending on Lee's interactions and how he responds to Vernon's offer, it will affect their conversation. Either way, Vernon will depart the house afterwards, and he along with the rest of his group from the morgue will have fled long before Lee and possibly his companions arrive to confront him regarding Clementine's disappearance. "Episode 5: No Time Left" Following his return to the morgue, Vernon informed his group of Lee's group's boat and how he planned to steal it. After formulating a plan, the group departed the morgue, along with all of their supplies, and moved to the manor house that contained the boat. Upon arriving, if any of Lee's survivors were left behind, they were beaten by Vernon and Joyce, before being locked inside the backyard shed. If no one stayed, they will steal the boat, while leaving a note on their reasons. While the beating is taking place, Boyd and Clive will move the boat out of the shed. Upon stealing the boat, his status is unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Vernon has killed: *Numerous amounts of zombies. Relationships Brie Vernon and Brie knew each other before the apocalypse as she was part of his cancer support group, they became good friends since then as they stayed together after the apocalypse, she accompanied Vernon and Lee's group to Crawford where she was killed by zombies in "Around Every Corner". Although Vernon was upset by her death what upset him more was how easily he accepted it. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Vernon is one of many medical specialists in The Walking Dead, the others being Hershel, Dr. Stevens, Dr. Denise Cloyd, Pete Anderson, Carson, Dr. Stephens, Alice, and Katjaa. *Vernon had a brother in Macon. *Vernon was diagnosed with cancer at some point in his life. *If Lee chooses to threaten Vernon in the start of their first contact, Lee will say that Vernon won't shoot him because Lee has seen killers (obviously referencing the bandits) and Vernon simply "doesn't have the looks". **However, if Lee chooses to threaten Vernon at the end of their first contacts, Vernon will be the one saying he had seen killers (obviously referencing Crawford) and that Lee "doesn't have the looks". *Vernon stealing the boat in Episode 5 is highly hypocritical, since in Episode 4 he openly criticized the plan of Lee's group, but this might have just been to remove any suspicion for him, or maybe as a last resort to escape Savannah. **However, he asks Lee if his group came in by train; he may have seen the thousands of walkers coming from there, prompting him to steal the boat, for fear of being overrun by walkers. The morgue where his group lived was in fact overrun with walkers, as well as the sewer system and the whole city, making Savannah an extremely dangerous place to live. Category:Medics